Inevitablemente Casablanca
by Cis-ane
Summary: ¿Puede el tiempo separar lo que el destino unió? El tiempo y el espacio pierden sentido cuando Ranma se involucra en la aventura más alocada de su vida.


**Inevitablemente Casablanca **

_**Y aquí estoy mirando nuevamente la pequeña caja que tengo frente a mi, es el estuche de la película "Casablanca", que ya vi tantas veces, no tanto por la historia en si, sino porque me hace recordarla a ella... ¡¡No, no no! No me refiero a Ingrid Bergman, no me malentiendan, no son nada parecidas, todo lo contrario, son bastante distintas y no es que no sea linda, porque lo es, pero es una belleza distinta. Y a todo esto me pregunto... ¿Para que me habré traído la peli al trabajo? En fin...**_

_**Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi en el espejo... ¡Espera un momento! Mejor empiezo desde el principio o todo quedará demasiado confuso.**_

_**Me llamo Ranma Saotome, tengo 21 años, soy profesor de educación física en la Escuela Furinkan y hace como un año recibí una gran sorpresa: Una herencia. Una tía abuela que había fallecido me había nombrado en su testamento y cuando me acerqué a los abogados de mi difunta pariente me enteré de que mi herencia era un espejo. Pero no era un espejo común, no señores, según lo que se especificaba en el testamento era un espejo milenario, que había pertenecido a la familia Saotome por generaciones y que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría ser vendido o donado a nadie que no fuera un Saotome o perdería sus poderes mágicos. Así que les pregunté a los patéticos abogados sobre la clase de poderes mágicos que podría tener un espejo y simplemente me contestaron que el testamento especificaba que estaba encantado y punto y que si no lo quería entonces buscarían a otro Saotome para entregárselo y ya que estaba allí me acerqué a donde estaba el espejo y me encontré con que era de los grandes, de esos en los que uno se puede ver de cuerpo entero, la madera estaba labrada de un modo singular y... ¿A quien estoy tratando de engañar? Lo cierto es que me había quedado picado con lo de que era mágico y quería saber más... Soy curioso, ¿Qué puedo decir, es una de mis debilidades, o encantos, lo que sea.**_

_**Así que acabé saliendo del bufete con ese enorme espejo y con mucha dificultad lo subí a mi coche. Además de grande era pesado y me cansé de cargar esa cosa. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso sólo por ser profesor de Educación Física tengo que tener fuerza sobrehumana? El espejito aquel era pesado y tuve que bajar dos pisos por las escaleras del edificio de esos abogados. ¡Tacaños! ¿Acaso costaba mucho tener un ascensor? Por eso debe ser que los abogados son tan ricos... Economizan en todo. Bueno, regresando al espejo, llama mucho la atención un espejo que ocupa toda la parte trasera de un coche, especialmente de un convertible. Jejejeje, ¿¿¿Pensaste que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de decir que tengo un convertible? ¡¡¡JAMÁS! ¡Y es ROJO! ¡Muere de envidia!.**_

_**La cosa es que soy soltero, trabajo y todo el dinero que gano es para mi y sólo para mi, para gastarlo a mi antojo, así que puedo darme el lujo de comprar un coche deportivo que... ok, ok, ¡Los convertibles rojos atraen a las chicas! ¿Satisfecho? Bueno, siguiendo con la historia...**_

_**Coloqué el dichoso espejo en mi habitación y lo revisé minuciosamente por delante y por detrás, por largo rato, buscando alguna instrucción de como hacerlo funcionar. Si algún gracioso me dice que 'para que un espejo "funcione" solo basta con pararse frente a él' entonces le responderé JA y JA, ¡¡Estoy hablando de como hacer funcionar al espejo mágico! ¿Que clase de magia tendría ese espejo? ¿Se tendría que decir algún hechizo o palabra mágica? ¿Tal vez un abracadabra, okus pokus o algo por el estilo? ¿o tendría algún interruptor por allí?**_

_**Mientras pensaba en como prenderlo, algo empezó a pasar. El espejo se empañó y ya no reflejaba nada. Me acerqué con cautela ya que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y podría explotar o algo así... ¡Ya vale, cabrón. Tenía un poco de miedo! ¿Y qué? ¿Tú no lo tendría de estar en mi pellejo? En fin, me acerqué CON CUIDADO y casi me caí de espaldas cuando escuche una voz que salía del espejo.**_

_** ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? - dijo una voz femenina muy suave, demasiado dulce para ser peligrosa, lo que me hizo olvidar mi sentido de auto-conservación y acercarme lo suficiente para tocar el espejo.**_

_** Yo estoy aquí... - respuesta estúpida, ¿¿Pero que podía contestarle a alguien que está del otro lado de un espejo? - ¿Hay alguien del otro lado? - pregunta estúpida, obviamente tenía que haber alguien del otro lado ¿no? Sino quien había llamado...**_

_** Acérquese para poder mirarle, por favor - definitivamente era una voz muy linda y no había forma en que la dueña de tan linda voz pudiera representar algún peligro, así que me paré frente al espejo y me encontré con la imagen de una hermosa chica de pelo azul y con los ojos castaños más bellos que hubiera visto en mi vida. Ella llevaba puesto un kimono azul celeste que le llegaba poco más abajo de los tobillos, con un delgado cinturón plateado rodeándole la cintura. Sip, era guapa y no pude evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo y después nuevamente arriba, centrándome en ciertas partes. ¿Que puedo decir? ¡Soy hombre! Las hormonas me controlan y es parte de mi naturaleza apreciar la belleza. En fin, después de un momento noté que la chica estaba hablando y que al parecer lo había estado haciendo por buen tiempo así que me concentré en su rostro y en poner toda mi atención a lo que decía.**_

_** ... y como le dije, lo de los poderes mágicos del espejo, siempre me parecieron tonterías que las nanas contaban a los niños. ¡Imagínese mi sorpresa cuando empezó a nublarse y de repente aparece frente a mi una habitación completamente extraña!. No me pude resistir y llamé para saber si había alguien del otro lado y me quedé más sorprendida al escucharle - dijo con una sonrisa.**_

_**Esa sonrisa me congeló y comprendí que podía enamorarme de una sonrisa. Miré con más atención su rostro, no había rastro de maquillaje en él y tenía una expresión muy ingenua, lo que explicaba que pudiera tomar confianza tan pronto y contar cosas de su vida así sin mas.**_

_** Vamos, dígame alguna cosa... - su voz me hizo salir del estado de ensoñación en el que estaba y contesté la primera cosa que se me vino a la cabeza.**_

_** Alguna cosa... - ¡Por Kami, que estúpido! ¡Y no preguntes si nací así idiota o si tomé algún curso! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió contestar así? La risa de la chica llamó mi atención.**_

_** Usted es extraño - dijo, aún riendo - y todavía no me dice su nombre...**_

_** Ra... Ranma Saotome - SIIII. Al parecer puedo decir mi nombre sin problemas.**_

_** Mucho gusto Raranma, yo me llamo Akane Tendo - CORRECIOOONNN hasta mi nombre lo puedo decir de manera estúpida y equivocada.**_

_** No, no, entendiste mal. Mi nombre es Ranma, no Raranma - esta vez conseguí decirlo sin tartamudear - y no me trates de usted, no soy tan viejo.**_

_** Oh, lo siento - contestó Akane apenada.**_

_** Olvídalo - me acerqué aún más al espejo - también estoy sorprendido de que la magia del espejo sea real y no un cuento de mi tía-abuela.**_

_**Los ojos de la chica brillaron y empezó a estirar su pequeña mano en dirección al espejo - las viejas nanas cuentan que el espejo es un portal, pero hasta el día de hoy no he sabido de nadie que haya sabido el encantamiento para hacerlo funcionar - sus dedos casi tocaban la superficie y por acto reflejo estiré mi mano hacia el lugar donde ella lo tocaría.**_

_** ¿Crees que se podría pasar de un lado al otro? - pregunté**_

_** Por algo lo llaman Portal... - me contestó.**_

_** Ah, ok - ya se, ya se, pregunta idiota, respuesta estúpida y bien merecida.**_

_**Nuestras manos se acercaban más y más y la emoción parecía inundar a Akane, quien cerró los ojos mientras seguía estirando su mano en mi dirección. Yo sólo sentía mi corazón latir muy fuerte y luego sentí también el frío toque de la superficie del espejo.**_

_** ¿¿Huh? - miré confundido mi mano, luego la de Akane que también tocaba el espejo.**_

_** Al parecer no se puede atravesar... - dijo Akane, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.**_

_** Tal vez haga falta un poco de fuerza - le contesté, mientras le daba pequeños golpes al espejo.**_

_** ¡Para! ¡Puedes romperlo!**_

_** Es cierto - dije avergonzado - Tal vez el espejo sólo sirva para platicar, como un teléfono.**_

_** ¿Un qué?**_

_** Un teléfono, ¿No tienes uno?**_

_** No se que es eso...**_

_** Es un aparato que sirve para hablar con otras personas a la distancia.**_

_** ¡Entonces hay magia en tu mundo! - exclamó Akane con los ojos muy abiertos.**_

_** No es magia, es tecnología - Vaya, ahora parezco uno de esos comerciales de cámaras digitales.**_

_** ¿Es qué? - parece que la confundí.**_

_** Olvídalo. Espera, voy a buscar el teléfono para mostrarte como funciona, dame un momento - y corriendo me fui a buscar el dichoso aparato, que por cierto no recordaba donde lo había dejado. ¡Maldito móvil! ¿Por qué compré uno tan chico que se me pudiera perder en la casa? Ya claro, pero es como siempre, porque estoy seguro de que si no lo necesitase estaría sobre la mesa mirándome todo el día.**_

_**Por fin encontré la cosa esa y regresé donde Akane, que me esperaba sentada en el suelo. La imité y le empecé a hablar del funcionamiento del móvil y de otras cosas que al parecer no existían en su mundo.**_

_**Y ahora alguien debe de estar pensando: '¿Encuentras a una chica de otro mundo y te pones a platicar de electrodomésticos?' ¿¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor, tío? Porque en ese momento a mi sólo se me ocurrió eso, además Akane parecía interesada ¿vale? Así que platicamos por horas, hasta que el espejo empezó a nublarse de nuevo y noté que perdía la conexión, o lo que fuera que lo mantuviera prendido.**_

_** Parece que se va a colgar... - y antes que preguntes... ¡¡Siiiii! Mi tesis en la Uni fue: 'Comentarios estúpidos para momentos inoportunos', y mira que soy especialista ¡Así que deja de mirarme como si fuera un bicho raro! ¿No ves que me dio pánico y no supe que decir?**_

_**Antes de desaparecer por completo, Akane juntó sus dos manos frente al espejo y con expresión triste me dijo:**_

_** ¡Mañana! ¡A la misma hora! A ver si te encuentro - y su imagen se desvaneció frente a mis ojos. Me sentí raro, creo que a cualquiera que le pasase lo mismo se sentiría así, no todos los días se es heredero de un espejo mágico con conexión directa con una chica guapa. En fin, debía de esperar para saber si la podría volver a ver y de verdad que quería volver a encontrarla. Me encantó ver como le brillaban los ojos con cada tontería que le mostraba, desde el móvil hasta la secadora de cabello. Y no empieces a girar los ojos y a decir: 'ese tío es maricón' sólo porque A VECES uso la secadora, mi cabello es largo y no le veo el problema a secarlo así. Punto. Y no se hable más de eso.**_

_**Confieso que me pasé inquieto todo el resto del día, incluso se me dificultó dormir porque a mi mente venían una y otra vez las cosas de las que habíamos hablado. Recordaba sus gestos y las expresiones que ponía ante cada novedad que le mostraba. Realmente quería volver a verla. El día siguiente se me hizo muy largo y continué distraído.**_

_**No necesito decir que mucho antes de la hora acordada ya me encontraba frente al espejo, esperando por ella. Y no me decepcioné. Sentí un escalofrío cuando noté que el espejo se nublaba, la vería otra vez, y de pronto una voz...**_

_** Hola Ranma, estoy contenta de verte de nuevo - dijo Akane con una sonrisa.**_

_** Yo también Akane, me pasé todo el día pensando si esta cosa iba a volver a funcionar o si lo de ayer había sido sólo un sueño.**_

_** Bueno, ¿Estoy aquí, no? Y no creo que estés soñando... - y empezamos una nueva plática y nos quedamos hablando por horas. Y así pasaron los días, y la encontraba a diario a la misma hora y poco a poco fui descubriendo cosas sobre ella que ni se me habían ocurrido.**_

_**Yo tontamente imaginaba que ella era de otro planeta o de una dimensión paralela (Tengo que dejar de ver tantas series de ciencia ficción) y descubrí que no era de otro mundo si no de mi misma Tierra. '¿Y cómo es eso posible?' ¿Te lo preguntaste? Pues muy sencillo: ella es del pasado. ¿Sorprendido? Pues yo también me quedé así.**_

_**Akane me dijo que era la hija del Jefe del Clan Tendo y su padre era el Xogun Soun. Su Xogunato estaba instalado en Kamakura, situada en la provincia de Sagami, actualmente llamada provincia de Kanagawa. Si, hice mi tarea y revisé donde quedaba Kanagawa. Gracias a Kami por el Santo Google, las cosas que se pueden descubrir por internet dejarían atónito al mayor de los hackers.**_

_**Y con cada nueva conversación descubríamos más y más cosas el uno del otro y era gracioso ver las caras que ponía cuando se notaba que el espejo iba a cerrar la conexión y yo le decía cosas para dejarla confundida.**_

_** Ya se cierra - exclamó Akane.**_

_** Mándame un mail - contesté rápidamente.**_

_** ¿Un qué? - sólo tuvo tiempo de decir eso porque se acabó la conexión por del día. ¡Yap! Y ya teníamos tema para una siguiente plática.**_

_**Momentos como ese me hacían acordar de Casablanca y me hacían entender porque Ilza estaba tan cautivada por Rick: y es que la dejaba intrigada. Siempre tenía esa mirada de quien va a decir algo profundo y terminaba diciendo algo como: 'de todos los cafés del mundo tuviste que elegir el mío...' ¿¿Cómo es que una mujer se enamora de un tipo así de amargado? Miren a Rick, con un rostro de quien ha pasado las dos últimas horas chupando un limón agrio y cuando la ve pasar por la puerta del café ¿Qué es lo que hace? ¿Corre a abrazarla y le dice lo mucho que la había extrañado? ¡CLARO QUE NO! Pone mala cara y gruñe... ¡¡¡GRUÑE! y la chica cae rendida a sus pies. Eso si que es estilo. Mmmm... ¿Por qué empecé a hablar de Rick? No importa... la cosa es que ya habían pasado muchos meses de pláticas diarias y me di cuenta de que Akane me gustaba. Sip, pasó de repente, estaba hablando con un amigo mío, Ryoga, quien es profesor de Geografía del Instituto en el que trabajo, cuando me percaté de ese hecho: La quería.**_

_**Fue una noche en la que el Director había convocado a una reunión de profesores, la cual no tenía pinta de acabar pues no dejaba de hablar de la importancia de la Educación y su influencia en el mercado de trabajo. Ryoga notó cuan inquieto me encontraba, moviéndome en la silla como si me picara el trasero y al final de la reunión no aguantó las ganas de burlarse de mi.**_

_** ¿Qué te pasa, Ranma? Mirabas tu reloj cada 10 segundos ¿Tienes cita hoy?**_

_** Algo así... - le contesté sin muchos ánimos.**_

_** ¡Ah! ¡Entonces si tienes a alguien! Ya puedo desmentir los rumores que dicen que eres gay.**_

_** ¿QUE? ¿Qué gay qué? ¿Quién demonios dice eso?**_

_** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Cálmate que sólo bromeo! ¿Y quién es la chica? ¿Es una CHICA, no? - se que es mi amigo pero en ratos como este me tengo que aguantar las ganas de darle un puñetazo en medio de la cara.**_

_** ¡CLARO QUE ES UNA CHICA, GRAN IMBÉCIL! ¿QUE CREÍAS? - la risa burlona de Ryoga me hizo salir de ese momento 'rabia-porque-me-cree-maricón' y terminé riendo con él - mira, te invitaría a tomar unos tragos, pero realmente tengo que irme. No quiero dejarla esperando, ¿ok? Mañana hablamos.**_

_** ¡AJÁ! - gritó mi amigo dando un salto - entonces si hay una chica - yo ya había salido corriendo rumbo a mi casa pero antes de voltear en la esquina aún pude escuchar sus gritos - ¡Al menos dime su nombre! O te estaré llamando al móvil cada cinco minutos.**_

_** AKANE - grité - se llama Akane - y ya no lo volví a ver ese día. No es que me caiga mal, todo lo contrario, es mi mejor amigo, pero en ese momento toda mi atención era para Akane, que me esperaba tras el espejo. Además, por más que me agrade la compañía de Ryoga, Akane tiene cosas que él nunca podrá superar. Aquellos hermosos ojos castaños tan ingenuos, su piel como porcelana, tan blanca y perfecta, la sonrisa infantil, un lindo par de pe... en fin... Hay mucho en Akane que me gusta y definitivamente prefiero su compañía a la de Ryoga ¿Me vas a censurar?**_

_**Llegué a casa fuera de la hora acordada y completamente sin aliento. Subí las escaleras de a dos en dos, casi cayéndome y corrí hacia el espejo entre tropezones - ¡Ya llegué! - anuncié eufórico.**_

_**Akane me brindó una de esas sonrisas que hacían que mi cerebro entrase en colapso. Era increíble como cualquier manifestación de raciocinio lógico se me escapaba a esas horas y me tornaba en un completo estúpido sólo por una sonrisa. Y antes que me acuses de ser demasiado sentimental ¡Que lance la primera piedra quien nunca se haya quedado bobo cuando una belleza le prestó atención!**_

_**¡¡¡Y ES QUE HASTA RICK! Que conste que hasta Rick tuvo su momento de escuchar un 'Sabes Rick, creo que en el fondo eres sentimental'. Y estamos hablando del tipo más grosero e insensible que he visto en mi vida. Durante toda la historia hace el papel de tipo duro, frío, distante, que está siempre con cara de 'nada-me-importa'.**_

_**Eso lo deja claro al inicio de la película, cuando una chica se acerca a él y le pregunta: "Dónde estabas en la mañana?" y el muy patán responde: "No recuerdo, fue hace mucho tiempo". La chica es insistente y sigue: "¿Y qué harás esta noche?" y escucha como respuesta un: "nunca hago planes con tanta anticipación". Hay que tener pasta para tratar así a una mujer y no recibir una bofetada enseguida.**_

_**Y con toda esa pose de 'nada me afecta' igual se moría por Ilsa, sufría por ella. Y por ella se quedaba sentimental. Y te recuerdo que Rick era del tipo duro. ¿Entonces porque yo no? ¡Y no me avergüenzo de decir que ella me dejaba así!. Bueno, pero que no lo descubra ¿vale? ¿Qué? ¿Querías que se lo admitiera? ¡Estas loco! Puedo saber que soy sentimental pero aún prefiero que me crea idiota. Ninguna mujer debe saber cuando nos tiene en sus manos.**_

_**Lo malo de ponerme filosófico es que me pierdo lo que me habla y como tengo cara pensativa, cree que la estoy escuchando. ¡Y luego se me hace un mundo ponerme al corriente del tema y a la vez lograr que no note que mientras mi cuerpo está aquí, mi mente está en una plática con Sócrates!.**_

_**Lo bueno es que, como ya noté, las mujeres hablan como loros en cualquier época de la historia, y Akane no es la excepción. Sólo tuve que ponerle atención dos minutos para entender que la historia se trataba de que su padre iba a estar fuera unos días, entrenando a unos gavilanes que había cazado. Cuatro o cinco días, según me dijo.**_

_**Estaba pensando en que comentario inteligente podría hacer sobre los gavilanes, ya que hablar sobre los preparativos de la copa en Alemania me parecía muy tirado de los pelos, cuando el espejo empezó a brillar. Por acto reflejo retrocedí dos o tres pasos, siendo imitado por Akane y los dos, con los ojos como platos, nos quedamos con cara de 'ahora si que explota esta cosa'**_

_**Pero nada, no explotó, ni hizo ruido, no hizo nada de nada. Sólo brilló. Un brillo bastante intenso por todos sus bordes. En ese momento me olvidé de la cautela y me acerqué para examinar mejor lo que pasaba. ¡Sip, sip, Como un idiota! ¡Y no te burles! miré la luz muy de cerca y casi me cegó pero logre notar que el brillo provenía de la parte más externa del espejo y que tendría unos tres centímetros de ancho.**_

_** Ranma ¿Qué crees que le pasa al espejo?**_

_** Pues ni idea, Akane - pero lo cierto es que si tenía una idea. Y me asustaba. ¿Se estaría acabando la magia del espejo? ¿Era su manera de avisar que se le habían acabado las pilas? ¿¿Y dónde rayos se recarga la magia? Notando que ya me estaba poniendo histérico y como no quería asustar a Akane decidí decir la primera estupidez que se me vino a la mente para distraerla.**_

_** Seguro que al fin le activamos la luz para hablar por las noches, Akane. Mira que este espejo está lleno de sorpresas - ¿Cuela o no cuela? ¿Cuela o no cuela?**_

_** Deja de decir tonterías, Ranma. ¿Me crees una chiquilla? Temes que se esté cerrando ¿no? - suspiré. No cuela. ¡Al menos lo intenté!**_

_** Lo siento, Akane. Es que no quería preocuparte - le dije apenado.**_

_** Pues no creo que se cierre Ranma. Mira que se empaña cada que se prende y se apaga y no es lo que está pasando ahora, ahora brilla. Lo que está ocurriendo es otro hechizo.**_

_**No pude dejar de golpearme mentalmente. Que estúpido. ¡Punto para las chicas! - tienes razón, Akane y por lo que veo no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar ¿no?**_

_** Vale, a ver que pasa - y se sentó en el suelo.**_

_**Unos minutos después decidí imitarla ya que esa magia, o lo que quiera que fuera, se estaba tardando. El problema de quedarse quieto mirando un espejo que brilla es que después de un rato se vuelve aburrido y a mi me dio sueño. ¿Que mierda de magia era esa que demoraba tanto? ¿Acaso se movía a manivela? ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! Bueno, al menos lo estoy YO. No puedo creer que este espejo haya estado con mis antepasados por generaciones y que a nadie se la haya ocurrido ponerle una porquería de chip o hacer un manual de uso.**_

_**Como una hora después, entre bostezo y bostezo, me percaté de algo... el brillo había aumentado. Mejor me explico. La intensidad de la luz era la misma, pero ahora su ancho tendría como cinco centímetros. Estaba creciendo. Al menos ahora era obvio que algo iba a pasar cuando todo el espejo estuviera rodeado de luz, o es lo que me parecía a mi. ¡Maldita cosa sin manual ni instrucciones! Realmente estaba molesto con el espejo.**_

_** ¿Notaste que está más grande? - preguntó Akane del otro lado.**_

_** Justo pensaba en eso. El hechizo, sea lo que sea, debe de ocurrir cuando el brillo cubra todo el espejo.**_

_** Entonces hay que seguir esperando - y buscó unas almohadas para acomodarse ante lo que parecía sería una gran espera - al ritmo que va, imagino que tardará varias horas.**_

_** Tienes toda la razón. Mejor busco algo para ponerme cómodo también - y salí corriendo rumbo al baño, porque hace como dos horas que me habían dado ganas y ya casi no podía aguantarme ¡Y es que me daba vergüenza decirle a Akane que quería ir al baño! Se que es una tontería pero es que no se si en sus tiempos habían baños y la verdad es que si ella me preguntaba sobre eso me iba a dar un ataque.**_

_**Así que regresé con dos almohadas, una lata de coca-cola y un enorme sándwich de jamón y empecé a comer mientras miraba el espejo. Lo gracioso es que con la ansiedad de la espera ya no hablábamos y tienes que admitir que mirar el brillo de un espejo no es muy diferente que ver el césped crecer así que lo inevitable pasó... ME DORMÍ.**_

_**Y soñé con Rick. ¡Para el carro mal pensado! Soñé que platicaba con Rick. ¿Qué como sabía que era un sueño? Simple - ¡Soy listo! Ya, ya, esta bien ¡Y deja de mirarme así! Era obvio que era un sueño porque todo estaba en blanco y negro y Rick me hablaba en japonés y no en inglés subtitulado, lo que fue un alivio porque odiaría pasarme todo un sueño mirando hacia abajo para leer lo que me decía.**_

_** ¿Entonces? - miré al tipo**_

_** ¿Entonces qué? - me contestó con una mirada molesta.**_

_** Te apareciste en mi sueño, seguro que tienes algo que decirme. ¿Es sobre Akane? ¿Sobre mis sentimientos por ella?**_

_** ¿Estás seguro que tengo algo que decirte? ¿Y realmente quieres que te hable de chicas? ¿No preferirías saber porqué dejé Paris y me vine a Casablanca?**_

_** Fue por el agua... me vi la peli varias veces...**_

_** Pero no hay agua en Marruecos...**_

_** Lo sé, te informaron mal...**_

_** Sabes - contestó Rick molesto - acabas de arruinar un buen chiste...**_

_** Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor ¡Y aún no entiendo porque rayos estoy soñando contigo! Es obvio que eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con una mujer.**_

_** Pues te estás engañando... Tenemos más cosas en común de lo que piensas, además de los errores de uno aprende el otro ¿no crees? Y hay algo que te puedo decir sobre esa mujer...**_

_** ¿Qué? - pregunté ansioso.**_

_** Que no es cualquier mujer - y con la cara más seria del mundo se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca, me apuntó con él y prosiguió solemne - ¡Y lo más importante!**_

_** ¿¿¿Si?**_

_** Ranma... - me dijo con una voz melosa.**_

_** Si, te escucho... - contesté medio desconfiado. ¿Por qué me estaba hablando de esa manera?**_

_** ¡Oye Ranma! - y ahora además de hablar raro estaba moviendo ligeramente las caderas.**_

_** ¡Ya te dije que te estoy escuchando! Habla de una vez - ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? Ya verá lo que le espera si no empieza a portarse como hombre otra vez.**_

_** Vamos Ranma... - decía Rick entre ¿risitas? - ahora si que perdí la paciencia ¿Qué cree este idiota? ¿Qué se puede burlar del gran Ranma Saotome? ¡Basta!**_

_** Ya vale tío, si no quieres hablar no hables, pero ahora seré YO quien te diga unas cuantas palabritas y podrías empezar metiéndote ese cigarro al... - Que se prepare el tipo que ahora tendremos pelea, sólo espero que no luche muy bien porque es mucho más alto que yo.**_

_** Oye pesado... ¿Vas a despertar o no?**_

_**¿Despertar? ¿De que diablos me está hablando Rick? ¿Que estaba durmiendo? ¡Pues si! ¡Que tonto! ¡Si Rick no es mariquita! Entonces debe ser...**_

_** ¿¿¿Akane? - Desperté de golpe al mismo tiempo que Akane saltaba hacia otro lado para no chocar con mi cabeza - ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_** El espejo... El hechizo se completó y lo atravesé. Dormías tan profundo que no escuchaste nada de lo que pasaba, ya estaba pensando en echarte agua fría para despertarte.**_

_** ¿Agua fría? ¿Estás loca? ¿A quién se le ocurriría despertar a alguien de esa manera? - y fue en ese instante que mis dos neuronitas hicieron conexión y entendí lo que pasaba - ¡AKANE! ¡Estás de este lado del espejo! - mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas y mi corazón empezó a bailar zamba. Akane estaba aquí ¡CONMIGO!. Sin pensarlo dos veces la abracé, y empecé a dar brincos de felicidad, llevándola conmigo. La escena no era bonita, y empeoró en el momento en que pisé el plato donde tenía el sándwich y perdí el equilibrio y empecé a caer. Mi lado caballeroso intentó salvar a Akane haciéndola a un lado, lo cual fue una idea estúpida porque como ella no tenía los pies en el piso cayó sentada mientras que mi linda carita conocía de cerca el tapete... Nuestro primer abrazo sin duda fue memorable.**_

_**Que vergüenza, y allí estaba yo, tirado en el suelo boca abajo, después de lanzar a una chica literalmente de trasero al piso - y no una chica cualquiera, no señor - ¡Tenía que ser la chica a la que esperé conocer por meses!. ¡¡POR MESES! Si, hombre, había imaginado este encuentro por largo tiempo, bueno, no un encuentro ASÍ, supondrás ¿Y que es lo que hago cuando pasa? ¡lo arruino a los treinta segundos! ¡MÁTAME QUIERES! Y allí estaban mis dos neuronitas: en una desesperada conversación buscando la salida perfecta...**_

_** ¿Y ahora cabrón? ¿Qué hacemos? - dijo la neurona uno.**_

_** Pues creo que lo primero que toca es pararse y ver si la chica esta bien. Mira que ella también cayó al piso - respondió la neurona dos.**_

_** A mi me late que eso sería lo más estúpido de hacer de momento... ¿Y qué le va a decir? 'Perdona por tirarte al suelo, pero soy torpe y eso siempre me pasa cuando tropiezo con un plato...' Vaya primera impresión que se llevará la chica después de eso... - la neurona uno parecía molesta.**_

_** Cálmate brother, para eso estamos pensando juntos - a esa hora la neurona dos se estaría rascando el mentón si tuviera uno - Tenemos que hallar una excusa fenomenal, que no deje la idea que lo que pasó fue por torpe.**_

_** Pero que al mismo tiempo no suene falso o demasiado fantasioso... - completó rápidamente.**_

_** Hay que sonar natural - habló la neurona uno, levantando una ceja, al menos imaginando que lo hacía porque en verdad las neuronas no tienen cara.**_

_** ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? - la neurona dos estaba excitada.**_

_** ¡Ya lo creo que si! - respondió la neurona uno, que saltaría de alegría si tuviera piernas.**_

_** ¡¡¡YA TENEMOS LA SALIDA! - gritaron al unísono, encendiendo mi cerebro que reaccionó al instante e hizo que mi cuerpo se levantase de un salto y diese la excusa planeada.**_

_** Muy bien, Akane, ahora que ya sabes como se saludan las personas del siglo XXI pasemos a la siguiente lección...**_

_**Ni bien terminé de hablar golpeé mentalmente a las dos neuronas. ¿¿SERÁN ESTÚPIDAS? ¡¡¡Y miren que son DOS! Deberían de haber pensado algo mejor... ¡La próxima vez que necesite hacer algo idiota lo haré yo sólo!**_

_**Akane todavía seguía en el suelo y me miraba con desconfianza, pero no dijo nada. Se levantó despacio, frotándose el trasero mientras refunfuñaba algo que no sería nada bueno por la cara que tenía ¡Y no, no me acerqué a mirar si tendría algún chichón! y como soy una persona muy lista, obviamente me abstuve de preguntar lo que decía. Hay veces en las que la ignorancia es la mejor opción.**_

_** Vale... ¿Y después de ese saludo acostumbran a dejar a las personas en el suelo o las ayudan a ponerse de pie? - su voz no sonaba muy amigable que digamos, lo que me hizo pensar que mi 'excusa perfecta' no había colado...**_

_** Yo te dije que primero debía de preguntar si ella estaba bien... - gritó la neurona dos - ¡¡Pero nooooooooo al señor 'don listo' se le ocurrió que la idea era estúpida!**_

_** CALLA, CALLA - gritó la neurona uno - Que estuviste de acuerdo conmigo, no te hagas la inocente ahora.**_

_** ¡QUIETAS LAS DOS! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NI UNA PALABRA MAS! - grité furioso mientras me tapaba los oídos con las manos y luego me acordé que Akane me estaba escuchando y volteé y sip, me miraba asustada.**_

_** ¿Con quién hablas, Ranma? - me preguntó, y parecía entre que asustada y divertida, yo no se si es posible que alguien pueda sentir esas dos cosas al mismo tiempo ¡Pero juro que es la cara que traía ella!**_

_** Lo siento, Akane ¿Me creerías loco si te dijera que hablaba con mis neuronas?**_

_** No se de que me hablas pero tu cara se ve graciosa - su risa fue tan auténtica e inesperada que me relajé al instante. Al menos no me creía loco, tal vez si bromista pero no loco ¡Y eso era más de lo que esperaba!.**_

_**Me empecé a reír con ella, no pude evitarlo, su risa es contagiosa. Tal vez no todo estuviera arruinado.**_

_** Vaya, parece que esta vez si se molestó con nosotras - comentó la neurona uno.**_

_** ¡¡¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! mejor que ya no nos escuche - susurró la neurona dos.**_

_**Y por largo tiempo no tuve más noticias de ellas, pero a veces, en los momentos en que meto la pata, escucho risitas y unos 'calla, calla, que te va a escuchar' bien bajitos. Imagino que serán ese par de idiotas, pero como ya dije, ya no quiero hacerles caso.**_

_**Ah si, regresando a la historia... Akane y yo pasamos muchas horas platicando, ahora del mismo lado del espejo. La sensación era extraña, quiero decir, no es que fuera una desconocida, nos veíamos a diario y se podría decir que nos conocíamos muy bien, pero tenerla aquí, a mi delante, al alcance de mi mano, me causaba una sensación de desconcierto. Era como si de repente un amigo del msn se materializara en mi casa. La presencia de Akane en carne y hueso aún se me hacía increíble, y más increíble se me hacía verla comportarse así...**_

_**Akane me había dejado solo con mis pensamientos y corría frenéticamente por la habitación, revolviendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, desde una pequeña lámpara hasta el DVD. Entre una y otra cosa que agarraba soltaba pequeños gritos y hacía comentarios sin sentido ¡Vaya timidez la de las niñas del pasado! ¿Dónde fue que he visto cosa semejante? Si, claro... ¡Grupo de chicas en un Centro comercial! Se comportan exactamente igual, lo que demuestra claramente que es un comportamiento a nivel de ADN. Hay que tener doble cromosoma X para hacer escándalo por cualquier tontería.**_

_**De repente mi sentido de alerta empezó a funcionar y una vocecita semejante a la del robot de Perdidos en el Espacio empezó a gritar '¡PELIGRO, PELIGRO!' y como soy de creerle mucho a mis instintos, aunque se muestren en la forma de un robot de una serie de cuarenta años atrás (no, no he visto el remake), busqué a Akane ya que tenía la seguridad de que era la causante del alerta... ¡Y no estaba equivocado! En sus ansias de saciar su curiosidad la chica estaba mirándolo todo y ahora estaba atacando mi librero, los cajones de mi librero, para ser específicos ¿Dije CAJONES? ¡Por Kami! ¡¡¡Va a encontrar mis cintas porno!**_

_**Tengo la seguridad de que destruí todas las teorías de Einstein ya que atravesé la habitación más rápido que la luz, y llegué a tiempo de evitar que encontrase lo que imaginé me pondría en la situación más abochornante de toda mi vida.**_

_** ¡No abras este cajón, Akane! - grité, parándome entre ella y el cajón, con los dos brazos abiertos como quien dice: 'de aquí no pasas'**_

_** ¿Qué hay allí que no puedo mirar? - preguntó con desconfianza.**_

_** Algo con lo que no puedes tener contacto, Akane. Seguro que te arrastraría al lado oscuro de la fuerza - dije solemne.**_

_** ¿Lado oscuro de la fuerza?**_

_** Es una religión de nuestros antepasados que surgió después de tu tiempo, no quiero que las mires porque las enseñanzas de los Jedis te pueden confundir y tú debes mantener la religión de tu siglo. Por cierto ¿no querías ver el secador de pelo del que te hablé? - ¡Hay que dar gracia que esta mujer fuera de otros tiempos y se dejase cautivar por cualquier cosa! Los ojos de Akane brillaron y tomándole de la mano la conduje al baño manteniendo en mente cambiar esas cintas de lugar. ¡No hay forma en que le digas que no a una mujer y pienses que se lo va a tragar así como así! Yeap, otra cosa del ADN.**_

_**Lo que no se me ocurrió pensar cuando la llevé al baño fue que lo primero que haría sería apuntar al inodoro y preguntar: **_

_** ¿Qué es eso?**_

_**'Gran Kami, que no me pida una demostración de como funciona... que no me pida una demostración de como funciona' - ahhhhhhhhhhh biennnnnn como explicarte... es un aparato que sirve para que no tengas que ir a los matorrales a hacer tus necesidades fisiológicas - Bien, creo que lo conseguí.**_

_** ¿Huh? - ella miraba al urinario y después a mi, con aquella cara de 'no entendí nada de nada'. Respiré profundo e intenté ser lo más explícito posible.**_

_** esdondemeasycagas - que vergüenza, que vergüenza. Este no es tema de conversación para una plática con una chica.**_

_** ¿Y cómo funciona?**_

_** Genial, pláticas así me hacen entender porque los antiguos samuráis practicaban el sepuku por la vergüenza que sentían al fracasar en una misión. Agarré un pedazo de papel higiénico y lo aplasté hasta que quedó hecho una bola.**_

_** Haz de cuenta que esto es un... bueno... ya sabes de lo que hablo - el rubor en la cara de Akane me hizo percibir que me había entendido. Eché el papel al inodoro y tiré de la cadena, lo que ocasionó una expresión de espanto en Akane.**_

_** ¡Que cosa tan fabulosa! ¿Puedo? - preguntó con timidez.**_

_** Claro - asentí y me quedé los siguientes minutos observando como Akane tiraba de la cadena una y otra vez mientras veía el agua irse por el desagüe.**_

_**'Mmm, si sigue así va a tapar toda la cañería...' - pensé afligido - mejor busco otra cosa para distraerla, como un videogame o la tabla de planchar o cualquier otra cosa que la saque de aquí. No puedo creer que le esté prestando más atención al inodoro que a MI. ¡Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE CELOSO DE UN INODORO! ¿Cuan bajo puede caer un hombre de sentirse celoso del objeto donde cagas todos los días? Bueno, a veces más de una vez al día, dependiendo de lo que haya comido. Por ejemplo, si tomo demasiada leche... visitaré el baño unas cuantas veces porque le tengo un poco de intolerancia a la lactasa... o cuando ingiero muchas fibras, o cuando tomo mucho café... puede parecer raro pero dos litros de café le hacen estragos a mi panza y... ESPERA ¿Acaso estoy mal de la cabeza? ¿Es ESTE un tema para monólogo? Y fue entonces que me di cuenta que ya no se oía el ruido del agua y miré intrigado para ver que había pasado que hiciera que Akane dejase su jueguito. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh jejejeje, en algún momento esto tenía que pasar... ¡Se acabó el papel higiénico! ¡Que ni se le ocurra pedirme más!**_

_**Akane miraba apenada al inodoro, pero eso sólo le duró unos segundos porque enseguida dio un salto, con las dos manos en la barriga y los ojos muy abiertos. Un leve rubor le cubrió el rostro.**_

_**¿Sería algún efecto colateral del pase por el portal del espejo? ¿De alguna manera el viaje en el tiempo le estaba haciendo daño? ¿O sería algo más grave como alguna Paradoja Temporal? Yo vi en uno de los episodios de Star Trek que cuando alguien viajaba en el tiempo nada bueno salía de la experiencia... Aparecía un agujero negro o cambiaba alguna cosa del futuro y...**_

_** Ranma... ¿me estás escuchando? - me di cuenta que literalmente me había desconectado de la realidad y que había dejado a Akane hablando sola. Eso siempre me pasa cuando me pongo a recordar las cosas que pasan en el Enterprise.**_

_** Lo siento, Akane. Por un momento entré en el Matrix... - respondí con vergüenza**_

_** ¿Entraste a donde? - preguntó Akane, confundida.**_

_** Olvídalo. ¿Qué pasa?**_

_** Tengo hambre - explicó la chica con voz bajita y con un lindo tono rojizo en las mejillas, lo que me hizo volver a golpearme mentalmente. Hacía HORAS que la tenía de este lado y sólo se me había ocurrido conversar y conversar. ¡Obviamente que tendría hambre! Seguro que su barriga había sonado y por eso se había llevado las manos allí... ¡Estaría avergonzada! Pobre chica.**_

_** Venga, voy a prepararte algo.**_

_**Bajamos rumbo a la cocina e instintivamente miré a los alrededores buscando algún utensilio que aún no le hubiera mostrado. ¡Si, si, mi habilidad culinaria consiste en sacar cosas del freezer y ponerlas en el microondas! ¿Contento? Al menos lo hago con gran destreza, y más cuando hay una chica mirándome.**_

_**Akane no decía nada, pero noté que prestaba atención a todo lo que pasaba. Al menos ya no parecía tan asustada con cada 'novedad' de mi siglo. Ahora que lo pienso bien, debe de ser algo muy raro eso de viajar en el tiempo y ver cosas que nunca antes habías visto. Tal vez el choque sea mayor para quien viene del pasado pues comprender el avance de la tecnología no ha de ser nada sencillo, en cambio para quien va al pasado supongo que ha de ser más sencillo pues ya sabe lo que va a encontrar, aunque igual debe de ser algo raro. Imagínate estar en una época sin electricidad o sin coches o lo peor de todo: ¡¡¡SIN FÚTBOL! ¿¿Cómo podría uno sobrevivir así?**_

_**La alarma del microondas me avisó que la lasaña estaba lista e imaginé que aquello también sería una novedad para Akane. ¿Habría lasaña en su siglo? JUAS Es seguro que no tendrían coca-cola. Me empecé a sentir patético con tanto intento de sorprenderla, es increíble como una chica puede hacer que un hombre se comporte de la manera más ridícula posible. Estaba consciente que desde que la había conocido mi comportamiento estaba al borde de lo absurdo ¿Y sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que no me importaba un pelo.**_

_**Mientras comíamos le expliqué las costumbres de este siglo, los cambios que habían pasado desde su época hasta ahora. Akane parecía querer aprender todo lo posible sobre los tiempos actuales y eso me dejó aún más encantado con ella. ¡Si, si, aún más! Akane es una mujer excepcional, además de linda es inteligente y cuanto más la conocía, más quería estar con ella.**_

_**No se cuando dejé de hablar, sólo se que no conseguía hacer nada más que mirarla a los ojos, a esos magníficos y tentadores ojos, con sus pestañas largas y oscuras, con esas cejas delicadas que los acentuaban... Luego a su nariz, pequeña y delicada, justo sobre su boca... Su boca... ¡Por kami! No hay modo de describir su boca, sólo se que esos labios parecían invitarme a probarlos y... ¿Quién soy yo para rechazar tal invitación?**_

_**Me acerqué lo más rápido posible y le bese... ¿¿¿LA MEJILLA? ¿Por qué rayos giró el rostro en ese momento? Lo peor es que seguía mirando al otro lado... ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS! No puedo creer que no notó mi avance ¿O sería su forma de decir que no quería que la besase? Eso parecía lo más lógico, al final de cuentas ella es una chica de muchos siglos atrás, seguro que no era de ir besando a cualquiera que no fuera su prometido o su marido. Eso me hizo sentirme aún más estúpido. ¿Cómo pude intentar besar a Akane? Seguro que ahora me iba a odiar y a no querer volver a verme la cara. Mientras me reprochaba mentalmente, Akane giró el rostro en un movimiento que me tomó desprevenido ya que yo seguía en la misma posición de antes, con el rostro pegado a su mejilla, así que nuestras narices chocaron. Eso dolió...**_

_**¡JA! Primero lancé la chica al suelo y ahora la agredí en la nariz, la que le debía de estar doliendo pues se la sostenía con las manos. ¡Seguro que Rick estaría orgulloso de mi! He sido un estúpido por la forma en la que la he tratado hasta ahora...**_

_** Ranma, ¿Qué fue eso?**_

_** Lo siento, Akane, juro que fue un accidente.**_

_** No, hablo de ese sonido - dijo, mientras apuntaba al techo.**_

_**Decidí hacerle caso a mis otros sentidos y noté que el sonido al que se refería Akane era el timbre de la puerta. Una parte de mi quedó aliviada pues ahora entendía el porque Akane había girado el rostro ¡POR EL SONIDO, pero la otra parte de mi estaba con rabia ¡MUCHA RABIA!. Alguien llamaba a la puerta insistentemente. ¡Por su propia seguridad espero que sea algo importante pues arruinó un momento maravilloso! ¡¡Lo mataré si es un vendedor de aspiradoras!.**_

_** Uffffff - suspiré - Ese sonido sirve para avisar que están llamando a la puerta, Akane. Voy a ver quien es, ya regreso. Espera aquí - y bajé las escaleras gruñendo y maldiciendo a todos los vendedores de aspiradoras del mundo y a la General Electric ¡Y no se te ocurra decirme que eres uno de ellos!. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un sonriente Ryoga y su cara lo decía todo: Había venido a espiarme.**_

_** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, vine a hacerte una visita - gritó la bestia que tengo por amigo mientras entraba a la sala y miraba a los alrededores como si buscara algo. Me pasé la mano por la cara mientras contaba hasta diez, pero me late que en ese momento no me calmaría así llegase a cien.**_

_** Sabes Ryoga, no eres un vendedor de aspiradoras pero contigo haré una excepción - y acto seguido me puse a estrangularlo mientras que él trataba de resistirse - ¿Quieres dejar de moverte para poder matarte rápido?**_

_** ¿Crees... cof, cof... que te dejaré... sencilla la cosa? Cof, cof, cof - y en un intento de soltarse me agarró las manos.**_

_** ¿Y este es otra especie de saludo del siglo XXI? - la voz de Akane me congeló. Miré a la escaleras y allí estaba ella, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ryoga también dejó de luchar, girando la cabeza hasta poder verla, yo aún le sostenía del cuello.**_

_** ¡GUAU! ¡Por eso la tenías escondida casanova - Ryoga tenía un rostro de baboso y no fue difícil imaginar lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Lo solté rápido y sin aviso, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.**_

_** Ahhhh, reconozco eso, sin duda es un saludo - la expresión de Akane me decía claramente que se estaba burlando de nosotros. Ella terminó de bajar las escaleras y acercándose a Ryoga le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.**_

_** Hola, me llamo Akane. ¿Quiere que seamos amigos? - Ryoga sólo asintió y contesto con un 'si' bajito mientras la miraba fijamente. Tal vez aún estuviera medio asfixiado y por eso no contestaba bien... da lo mismo, no me gustó nada aquello.**_

_**Como si le pasara corriente, Ryoga se puso de pie de un salto y me llevó a rastras al otro lado de la sala, hablándome tan rápidamente que no conseguía entenderle.**_

_** Eraporesoquesalíascorriendoacasasindecirmenada.**_

_** ¿Qué? - contesté confundido. Atrás Akane parecía divertida.**_

_** Quetelateníasbienguardaditagrandísimotarado - completó Ryoga dándome un puñetazo en el brazo.**_

_** ¿Qué? - repetí, pero ahora frotándome el brazo que me dolía por el golpe. Noté que Akane reía...**_

_** ¡SERÁS IMBÉCIL! ¿Acaso tengo que repetir todo lo que digo? - gruñó Ryoga.**_

_** ¡Sólo es necesario que hables japonés, gran idiota! - y fue mi turno de tirarle un puñetazo. Que dulce que es la venganza... Akane se había sentado en el sofá y miraba la discusión. Imagino que si supiera manejar el microondas ya se hubiera hecho palomitas. ¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que estás comiendo tú? ¡Si, si, tú!**_

_** Ustedes los de este siglo son raros... - dijo Akane entre risas.**_

_** ¿De este siglo? - preguntó Ryoga.**_

_**Me congelé. ¿Y ahora que le digo? Piensa, piensa, piensa.**_

_**'jijijijiji' - ¡Cielos, no es tiempo de estar escuchando risitas en mi cabeza!**_

_** Se refiere a este país... Ella es extranjera. ¡Eso, eso! ¡Extranjera! De una tribu de amazonas de China - ¿Cuela o no cuela ¿Cuela o no cuela? El puñetazo que recibí en la cara me respondió que no colaba.**_

_** ¿Me crees idiota, Ranma? ¿A quien se le ocurriría crear una tribu de mujeres en medio de la China en pleno siglo XXI?**_

_**Suspiré cansado, y esta vez ni siquiera podría echarle la culpa a las neuronas... ¿Sería seguro contarle a Ryoga sobre el espejo mágico? ¡Claro que si! Éramos amigos desde niños y sabía que podía confiar en él.**_

_** Ahora cuéntame lo que pasa en verdad, Ranma. ¿Acaso es de esas chicas con retardo mental que cree ser la reencarnación de otra persona de siglos atrás? Algún problema debe tener porque es guapa y está aquí contigo... y esas son dos cosas completamente incompatibles jejejeje.**_

_** Ufff, esta bien, mejor te lo mostraré, vamos a mi habitación - y mirando a Akane le hice un gesto para que nos acompañase - ven, Akane.**_

**_ Jur jur ¡Menaje a trois! - exclamó Ryoga con una risa pícara._**

_** ¿Un qué? - preguntó Akane ingenuamente. Sólo miré furioso a Ryoga sin contestar nada. Mejor dejarlo pasar que intentar explicarle a Akane lo que le pasó por la cabeza a mi pervertido amigo.**_

_**Subimos todos hasta mi habitación y me coloqué frente al espejo, el cual aún tenía ese brillo extraño. Ryoga se quedó a mi lado mirando al espejo mientras que Akane empezaba una nueva expedición exploratoria.**_

_** ¿Y qué tal? - le pregunté a Ryoga, apuntando al espejo.**_

_** Pues... es un espejo - tengo que confesar que a veces mi amigo no es muy listo.**_

_** ¿Y no notaste nada distinto en él? - insistí.**_

_** Bueno, la lucecita esa está demasiado fuerte y no se puede ver el reflejo ¿Tiene control de intensidad? - Vaya... Ha de ser un caso perdido. Ahora inventó un espejo electrónico con control de intensidad de brillo... ¡Y pensar que dedica su tiempo a dar clases de geografía y no a inventar aparatos electrónicos...!**_

_** ¡ES UN ESPEJO MÁGICO! ¿No te das cuenta que es diferente? - Ryoga no pareció muy sorprendido con mi declaración, al contrario, empezó a mirar con más detalle el espejo, por delante y por detrás.**_

_** ¿Qué tipo de magia? ¿De esas ilusiones como las de David Copperfield? - Sólo moví la cabeza, frustrado. Definitivamente no tiene solución, es un caso perdido.**_

_** Mira estúpido, Akane vino del otro lado del espejo - dije en forma áspera, apuntando nuevamente al espejo.**_

_**Claro Ranma, como Alicia para encontrar al conejo blanco... Ya déjate de bromas y explícame de una buena vez que es lo que pasa.**_

_** Lo que pasa es que Akane es de muchos siglos atrás y este espejo es un portal. Lo heredé hace unos meses y desde ese entonces hemos estado platicando a diario pero recién ahora se abrió el portal ¿Entiendes?**_

_** Entiendo que estas mal de la cabeza si crees que me voy a creer algo así. Primero por esa historia fantasiosa del viaje en el tiempo y segundo porque esa chica no tiene nada de medieval.**_

_**Pensaba en la mejor manera de explicarle a Ryoga las cosas cuando Akane resolvió el problema.**_

_** Ranma ¿Qué es esto? - Akane tenía en las manos un paquete de condón. Decidí que la situación sería graciosa si no fuera desastrosa... ¿Cómo explicarle ESO a Akane?**_

_** Ahhhhh... ehhhh... digo... ¡Sólo dame eso! - pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido pues ella consiguió abrir el paquete y lo miraba intrigada y con cara de asco.**_

_** Es... pegajoso... - dijo confundida - ¿Sirve para algo? - prosiguió. Miré a Akane y después a Ryoga que tenía los ojos como plato. Tal vez ahora si creería mi historia. Le quité el condón a Akane y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Nada de explicaciones sobre eso.**_

_**Ryoga se acercó a Akane, mirándola de pies a cabeza, como si fuera algo raro. Creo que recien notó que sus ropas no eran muy... comunes, por decir lo menos... ¡Sip, sip, recién lo recordé! ¡Bueno genio, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello! Recuerda que llevo platicando con ella por meses...**_

_** Lo que dijo Ranma hace unos minutos... ¿Es verdad? - pobre Ryoga**_

_** Claro - le contestó Akane con simpleza - te lo puedo mostrar si quieres - y entonces pasó un brazo hacia el otro lado delante de un Ryoga completamente perplejo. Así de simple. Y pensar que yo me di el trabajo de narrar todo y pasar por loco cuando lo más sencillo era hacer una demostración, tal y como hizo Akane. La practicidad femenina es algo fenomenal.**_

_**Y yo que ya estaba pensando en dar explicaciones científicas sobre la posibilidad de viajar en el tiempo, citando a Albert Einstein y a Stephen Hawking y si eso fallaba ya pensaba mencionar algunos episodios de Star Trek como el episodio IV Misión salvar la Tierra o las películas tipo Regreso al futuro I, II o III o Timecop o Terminator, pero seguro que eso asustaría a Akane.**_

_**Escuché risitas (y NO eran las neuronitas) y noté que Ryoga y Akane platicaban muy tranquilamente del otro lado de mi habitación. Y yo allí... de pie... hecho estatua... delante del espejo... ¡¡¡¡pensando en películas MIENTRAS QUE RYOGA PLATICABA CON AKANE!**_

_** ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté molesto a Ryoga. Que atrevimiento el suyo de venir a platicar con MI chica. Y por cierto que ni caso me hizo, sólo miró a Akane y entre risas le dijo:**_

_** Te dije que en algún momento iba a despertar. Tiene la costumbre de desligarse de la realidad cuando empieza con sus monólogos interiores.**_

_** Es cierto, ya le vi haciendo eso algunas veces mientras platicábamos. Pensaba que me escuchaba pero después de un rato notaba que estaba hablando sola - respondió Akane riendo, lo que me dejó más molesto.**_

_** ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente? - mi pose de molesto no les afectó en nada porque ahora reían a carcajadas. Maldita sea la hora en que le abrí a Ryoga. Bueno, de nada vale renegar, mejor me uno a su plática.**_

_**Y así nos quedamos POR HORAS. Platicamos de todo lo imaginable, con Akane escuchando atentamente y haciendo una que otra pregunta que era respondida rápidamente por mí o por Ryoga, si no por los dos al mismo tiempo (lo que siempre empezaba una nueva pelea con puñetazos y cosas de esas.)**_

_**Tan entretenidos estábamos que no nos dimos cuenta de que el espejo había cambiado su brillo. Lo cierto es que recién nos dimos cuenta cuando Ryoga pasó delante de él para buscar una cerveza.**_

_** Oigan, ¿Qué le pasa al espejo? - Akane y yo nos miramos. El brillo del espejo parecía disminuir lo que era una clara señal de que el portal iba a cerrarse.**_

_** ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda? - pregunté afligido.**_

_** Tardó bastante tiempo en abrirse, ¿recuerdas? Incluso te dormiste mientras esperábamos.**_

_** Es verdad, creo que aún nos quedan algunas horas.**_

_** Sólo hay un problema, chicos - dijo Ryoga mirando al espejo - ¿Han notado que el brillo se cierra de los bordes hacia el centro? Si esperamos demasiado Akane no va a poder entrar.**_

_**Y entonces me entró la desesperación. ¡Akane iba a regresar a su tiempo! Por algún motivo, en todo el tiempo que pasó allí conmigo no se me había ocurrido la posibilidad de que tendría que irse en algún momento... Y la verdad me golpeó de lleno: YO NO QUERIA QUE SE FUERA. Desde que la había conocido muchas cosas habían cambiado en mi vida y lo más importante de todo era que ella se había convertido en alguien importante para mi. Saber que la iba a perder me hizo comprender cuanto la quería y dejarla partir dolía profundamente. Imagino que eso fue lo que sintió Rick cuando tuvo que ver partir a Ilsa y lo único que pudo decirle fue un: "Te deseo suerte" ¡Rayos! En la película parecía tan fácil despedirte de la mujer de tu vida, pero ahora que me pasaba a mi, se me hacía insoportable. Sin embargo tenía que ser altruista, ella tenía que regresar, su familia la necesitaba y yo tenía que ser fuerte.**_

_** Creo que es hora de partir, Akane.**_

_** Si - contestó ella bajito.**_

_** Akane - la llamó Ryoga con una expresión triste - sé que sólo te conocí unas cuantas horas, pero quiero decirte que ya te considero una amiga. Si no se acaba la magia del espejo me gustaría volver a platicar contigo, eres una persona fenomenal y haz hecho feliz a mi amigo. Gracias por todo - y la abrazó, pero extrañamente no me dieron celos. No se si fue por sus palabras o por estarme sintiendo tan triste - y ahora los dejo... - dijo Ryoga luego de soltar a Akane - creo que necesitan un momento a solas - y salió de la habitación.**_

_**Y nos quedamos solos... y callados. Que gracioso fue eso, nunca nos había faltado tema de conversación sin embargo en ese momento no se me ocurría nada que decirle. Fue entonces que algo en mi explotó. ¡No tienes que decir nada, idiota, sólo demuéstralo! y la abracé, y escondí mi rostro en la curva de su cuello y me quedé así unos instantes, sintiendo su calor. Sus pequeñas manos me rodearon, correspondiendo a mi abrazo y así nos quedamos por largo tiempo, sin decir nada, sólo abrazados.**_

_**Entonces noté que el pasaje se hacía más pequeño y la solté. Ella miró el espejo y luego volvió a mirarme.**_

_** Y si... - empezó a decir pero la interrumpí.**_

_** No digas nada. Si no te vas ahora te arrepentirás. Quizás no hoy, ni mañana, pero lo harás, por abandonar a tu familia y a tu tiempo.**_

_** ¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué pasará?**_

_** Siempre nos quedarán los recuerdos - y empujé suavemente a Akane en dirección del espejo.**_

_**Y ella atravesó y se quedó de su lado, mirándome con una sonrisa, la dulce sonrisa de la que me había enamorado. Y nos quedamos así hasta que el espejo empezó a nublarse otra vez, hasta que sólo se veía mi reflejo en el espejo.**_

_** Se fue - dije bajito y me senté en el suelo, intentando reorganizar mis ideas. ¿Por qué me sentía tan fatal? ¿Tan involucrado estaba? ¿Era posible enamorarse de alguien sin darse cuenta? Y entonces Ryoga apareció, tenía dos botellas de cerveza en las manos y me alcanzó una.**_

_** No sabía si iba a encontrarte aquí - me dijo.**_

_** ¿Y a dónde pensabas que me iba a ir? - le pregunté, pero Ryoga no contestó, simplemente apuntó con la botella al espejo - No puedes estar hablando en serio - agregué.**_

_** No soy estúpido, Ranma. Noté la manera en que se miraban, por eso pensé que cruzarías al otro lado para quedarte con ella.**_

_** No había forma de que lo nuestro funcionara Ryoga...**_

_** ¿Y por qué piensas así?**_

_** Bueno... ella no aprendería a manejar el windows XP y a mi se me haría difícil usar una catapulta...**_

_** Jejejeje. ¡Eres increíble! Consigues hacer bromas en momentos así... Aunque creo que debo de dejarte sólo, para que puedas llorar como nena por haberla dejado ir - Ryoga no había terminado de hablar cuando ya tenía una almohada en medio de la cara.**_

_** ¿A quién llamas nena, cerdo?**_

_** A ti estúpido ¿A quien mas? - y empezamos una nueva pelea. Se que es un comportamiento estúpido, pero hay que entender que a los hombres no se nos da muy bien lo de lidiar con los sentimientos, por eso resolvemos todo a golpes. Ya se, pronto alguien va a decirnos neandertales o cavernícolas, pero no me importa. Así lidiamos con estas cosas, te guste o no.**_

_**Unos cuantos golpes después y con una botella entera de cerveza derramada en el suelo Ryoga se despidió**_

_** ¿Estarás bien?**_

_** Si, - le respondí y continué - oye Ryoga... ¿Qué te pareció Akane?**_

_** Es simplemente perfecta - dijo avanzando unos pasos y abriendo la puerta - demasiado para ti - completó, saliendo a la calle y cerrando la puerta tras si.**_

_**Y esta es la historia de como conocí a Akane y de como la tuve a mi lado aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Si recuerdan como empecé mi narración recordaran que estaba sujetando el estuche de Casablanca... Bueno, después de que Akane se fue, he vuelto a ver esa película muchas veces, pero con sentimientos distintos. Ya no veo a Rick como a un tipazo heroico digno de imitación, no señor, la verdad es que lo veo como a un idiota y no pocas veces me encuentro gritando a la pantalla 'ESTUPIDO, LA DEJASTE IR'**_

_**¿Y Akane?**_

_**Bueno, aún nos hablamos a diario, el espejo nos permite comunicarnos pero no se ha vuelto a abrir. Ryoga viene a veces para platicar también con ella. Se han hecho grandes amigos y no faltan las veces en que, cuando se apaga la conexión, me golpea y sale gruñendo cosas como '¿Cómo pudiste?' o un '¡Serás idiota, nunca encontrarás otra como ella!' **_

_**Y lo cierto es que esta ya es mi rutina: trabajar y regresar a casa para encontrarme con Akane. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he pensado en si la decisión correcta hubiera sido cruzar el espejo... pero es que todo fue tan rápido y decisiones así no se pueden tomar a la ligera... lo malo es que tal vez no tenga una segunda oportunidad.**_

_**He platicado muchas veces con Ryoga sobre ello, generalmente a la salida de clases...**_

_** A veces creo que debería de haber seguido mis impulsos e irme con ella, Ryoga.**_

_** No te martirices por eso hombre. No tuviste mucho tiempo para pensarlo... Si con todo el tiempo del mundo no piensas, ¿Como vas a hacerlo en unos minutos?**_

_** Jejejeje, imbécil. **_

_** Idiota.**_

_** Hasta mañana**_

_** Adiós**_

_** ¡Hey, Ryoga!**_

_** ¿Si?**_

_** ¿Me voy a arrepentir toda mi vida por no haber cruzado el espejo?**_

_** Hablas como si todo estuviera acabado... pero nadie dice que el espejo no vuelva a hacer 'magia' y la traiga de nuevo...**_

_** O que yo vaya para allá...**_

_** La verdad es que me parece que sería más fácil que tú te adaptaras a su tiempo que ella al nuestro. Además nuestro siglo no se perdería de gran cosa.**_

_** Imbécil...**_

_**Y bueno, así es como vamos. Ya han pasado dos años desde la visita de Akane y el espejo nunca más se ha vuelto a abrir. Lo interesante de todo esto es que pese al tiempo mis sentimientos por Akane no han cambiado, la sigo queriendo mucho más de lo que quisiera.**_

_**En fin, mejor me voy a casa que ya es tarde y Akane debe de estar esperándome.**_

_**- ¡Hey Ranmaaaaaaaaa...!**_

_**¿Huh? bah, es el imbécil de Ryoga ¿Y ahora que querrá? ¡Vaya forma de correr! Ridículo, simplemente ridículo, parece una garza con atoro ¿Qué estará diciendo?**_

_** Ya no tienes ni aliento hombre, vaya carrerita que te has pegado ¿Qué pasa? **_

_**Menudo librito que trae en las manos... ¿En qué andará?**_

_** Serás tarado... desde que tomaste la decisión más idiota de tu vida me he puesto a revisar libros de historia ¡Y hoy he encontrado ESTO!**_

_** ¡Deja de mover tanto ese libro que me vas a dar con él! ¿Es eso lo que encontraste, un libro?**_

_** Ufff ¡NO... NO EL libro sino lo que esta EN EL LIBRO! Mira... mmm... sip, sip ¡AQUÍ!**_

_** A ver... Es un libro sobre el Japón Medieval y aquí habla sobre... ¡Kami!**_

_** "...y este extranjero llegó a Kamakura, conquistando la confianza del Xogun Soun Tendo y acabó por convertirse en el heredero de xogunato. El extranjero renunció a su nombre y filiación y adoptó el apellido del Xogun al desposar a su hija. Con la muerte del Xogun Soun Tendo, su heredero, Ranma Tendo, asumió la posición de Xogun y conquistó toda la provincia de Sagami..."**_

_**¿Será posible? Yo... Si esa sonrisa de Ryoga quiere decir algo entonces...**_

_** ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**_

_** Que el portal...**_

_** ¡Hey, Ranma! ¿A donde vas?**_

_** ¿Y lo preguntas? ¡¡Tengo que hablar con Akane!**_

_** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**¡Que noticia! ¡Que noticia! ¿Llaves? ¡Llaves! ¿Dónde están mis llaves? Sip, aquí, ¡Al fin!**_

_** ¡Akane!**_

_** Hola Ranma**_

_**Esa sonrisa...**_

_** ¡Hola Akane! Mira lo que encontré hoy...**_

_** XXXXX **_

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_ narainarinorá, narainarinorá, narainarainorá (Ane taranteando "As Time Goes By", música tema de Casablanca). _

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar que la Idea original era escribir un drama sobre un 'amor imposible', e inevitablemente se me vino a la cabeza la película "Casablanca", que es uno de los romances más lindos que he visto y que por cierto recomiendo a todos. _

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_Tengo que dedicar este oneshot a mis grandes amigas, Patty y Joce, que me acompañaron desde el inicio de la elaboración de la historia, y que me torturaron día a día pidiendo que la terminase. Son amigas increíbles a las cuales quiero muchísimo. _

_También dedico este fic a mis amigos del Club de Escritores, que me han obsequiado su amistad y compartido proyectos e ideas. _

_Y finalmente pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron esta mi comedia-waff hasta el final. _

_Dudas o sugerencias a a los mails de Patty y Joce que para eso son mis editoras XDDDD _

_Marzo/2006 _


End file.
